Found
by THEuncommonONE
Summary: After the war, Hermione has escaped London, two years later Draco Malfoy finds her. Saying he is a P.I. and has a job to bring in Hermione for Ginny Weasley's wedding. Hermione is taken away by force away from her owned café in Paris. Why doesn't she want to go back to London? Will Draco find out or will Hermione manage to escape Draco too?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter. **

**This is my first Draco/Hermione fanfic so bare with me.**

* * *

Hermione cleaned the countertops furiously as she readied herself to close up her café/mini library. She was intent on going to her flat and collapsing herself onto her bed after a busy and exhausting day. After she was done cleaning the countertops she emerged the tables cleaned them and stacked the chairs on top. On her last table she heard the charming little bell she put on the door indicating someone has entered the café.

"We're closed," she said her back to the door.

"I know," a husky British male voice spoke.

"Then why have you come in?" She inquired cautiously. She pulled her wand slowly out of her boot while bending down. She was not going to be a victim of a robbery.

"I was waiting for you to be alone," the husky British male voice spoke.

She then did the only thing she could to defend herself. She turned around as fast as she could and pointed her wand at the male. When she turned around she suspected the sight of a random Brit visiting Paris rather than none other Draco Malfoy!

"Whoa Granger no need for the wand," he smirked.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here Malfoy?"

"Looking for you!"

"What do you mean looking for me!" She said with her wand still pointed at his head.

"Put the wand down and maybe I'll explain!"

She slowly put her wand back into her boot and looked back to Malfoy, arms crossed. "Now go on!"

"Can I have some tea first?" He asked with an arrogant smirk.

"No."

"Fine then. I come here looking for you because I'm on a job. The Weaselete is paying me to find you. I have to say, you are pretty good on covering your tracks but not good enough for me," he smirked arrogantly.

"Why would Ginny pay you to find me?" She asked outraged. She couldn't quite believe Ginny would seek help from Draco!

"Will it's my job, you could say I'm a P.I."

"Why does she want to find me?" She inquired, still not hundred percent sure of Malfoy's story.

"Her wedding is nearing and she has to have you at her wedding!" he said dramatically mimicking Ginny.

"What makes her think I will ever come back to Britain!"

"You're her best friend, you just have to!" He said once again dramatically, empathizing Ginny's need for Hermione at her wedding.

"I certainly am not, and I will not be attending her wedding! You can go now!" She said turning back to the table she was cleaning.

"Dammit Granger why can't you make this easier for me!" He says as he walks up to her from behind and picks her up from his back.

"Let me go Malfoy!" She screams as she pounds on his back with her fists.

"Not a chance, you have a wedding to attend to," he laughs as he walks out of the now dark café.

"I swear Malfoy as soon as I get hold of my wand I'm going to hex you like no tomorrow!"

"Yeah, yeah will see!" he says as he casts a sleeping charm on Hermione.

Hermione wakes up unaware to where she is. She holds her head in pain, she has a pounding headache, and she then tries to recall what happened the night before. Then it all comes back, Malfoy has kidnapped her! She reaches for her wand in her boot only to find her wand has gone missing. She looks around in her surroundings; she's in what seems to be an apartment with a spacious feel to it. It has a large kitchen, and large living room as far as she could see. Everything around her is green. No doubt this is Malfoy's apartment.

As if on queue Malfoy waltz triumphantly into the room, "Oh hey there Granger, have a nice nap?" He asks arrogantly smirking.

Hermione throws the closest thing to her, a book. He dodges it with grace and laughs. "Dammit Malfoy! Where's my wand!" She demands.

He smirks and shrugs nonchalantly.

"Give it to me Malfoy!" She demands.

"Or what," he laughs, "you'll throw more books at me and miss!"

Hermione thought of her options. She thought of doing what he wanted, throw more books at him, or she could use Cecilia's helpful tips on getting something from a man. Cecilia is her best friend in Paris, she is a witch too and self proclaims she is an expert on men. She gave Hermione "helpful" tips on how to seduce men into getting something you want. Hermione felt repulsed at the idea of seducing Malfoy but she had no other options. She had to get her wand!

"Oh Draco," she said with her best seductive voice as she walked graciously across the room.

She was bewildered on how it was working. Draco eyes were in a trance. She finally reached him. She inched towards him and ever so lightly stroked his pale cheek. Making Draco shutter just a little. Hermione pressed her lips on his, she began the kiss lightly and Draco responded hungrily kissing back, deepening it. Hermione became engrossed in the kiss more than she thought she would. She was letting her desire get before her but then logic kicked in. She then began to feel Draco with her hands, searching for her wand. She finally found her wand in his pocket. She snatched it as fast as she was able and pulled away grinning.

Draco grinned back, unaware to why she was really grinning.

"Toodles!" Hermione said as she Apparated away. She landed right in her flat. She looked out the window and it was already morning, she took out her Muggle iPhone, it was seven in the morning. She raced to her bedroom, hurriedly dressed into casual wear, locked up, and ran to her café.

"Well, well Hermione," Cecilia says as she barrels in the café.

"Oh thank Merlin, Cecilia you're here! You wouldn't believe what happened last night!" Hermione began her story. Telling her about Draco manhandling her out of the café and taking her all the way to Britain all because of his job. How cast a sleeping charm on her and taking her wand. How she seduced him, taking her wand back in the process, and Apparating away.

"Well, well done with using my tips!" She clapped. "I told you one day they'd come to use!" She smirked, and then she became serious. "But what in the bloody hell do we do about this Malfoy? He's bond to storm in here any minute!"

"I know Cecilia, I don't know what to do! I cannot go back to London, it'll just tear me apart!"

"Hermione clam down, use your wits! Think!"

Hermione takes a minute and regains her calmness. "Put up a shield for no wizards to pass through," she says quickly as her and Cecilia do so. They then begin to put up spells to prevent any wizards from Apparating inside the café. Hermione then begins to calm fully with in mind Malfoy cannot haul her back to London.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter**

**I really enjoy writing this fanfic so there might be about two or three chapters a day, BUT NO GUARANTEES! ENJOY!**

***Okay just fixed some errors from Chapter 1 & 2 that my sister pointed out.*  
**

* * *

Oh Draco," Hermione said seductively as she walked graciously across the room. Draco was soon memorized in her. He had to admit after Hogwarts she had changed…a lot. She was more developed with silk manageable hair, and she just looked absolutely beautiful.

She finally reached him. She inched towards him and ever so lightly stroked his pale cheek. Making Draco shutter just a little. Hermione pressed her lips on his, she began the kiss lightly and Draco couldn't help but respond hungrily, deepening the kiss. Draco had to confess ever since he found Hermione at her café, he was stunned from her beauty but he held off for the sake of this job. But now, he didn't have to if she was coming onto him instead the other way around. She pulled away from the kiss grinning. Draco grinned back. He thought she was grinning from the amazing kiss but suddenly.

"Toodles!" Hermione says as she Apparated away.

"Dammit!" Draco punches the wall. He couldn't believe how easy it was for him to fall for her trap. He should of known better. But he let his attraction get the best of him. She was good, very good. She pulled a fast one and escaped. Draco admired her fast thinking but it was a blow to the ego. He was out for revenge now. This job had now officially become personal.

Draco plopped onto the sofa, waiting for Hermione to come home to her flat. He knew her well enough that she would charm the whole café preventing him from getting in. So he turned to his Plan B, her flat, she would be winded of her game. She wouldn't even expect him being here. This boosted Draco's ego, he always loved being the one with the upper hand.

Fifteen minutes past nine, finally Draco hears the door being unlocked. He causally stretched out his legs on the sofa, he puts on a lazy smirk. When Hermione opens the door she sets her keys on the end table beside the door and walks into the living room. She first did not notice him on the sofa but when she saw a figure from the corner of her eye she stopped in her tracks.

"Oh Granger, what a clever maneuver you pulled back there. I have to say," he got up from the sofa. "I was fooled. How did miss prune Hermione Granger become so seductive?" He asked smirking. "But you weren't clever enough," he chuckled. "Granger, you can either come to the wedding willingly or I am going to bring by force and you know I will."

"Oh Malfoy I think you know me well enough to know I won't go without a fight!" She raised her wand to his face.

Draco laughed, he raised his wand and before Hermione could respond he cast yet another sleeping charm on her.

When Draco arrived at his apartment he set Hermione on the floor and chained her to the heavy metal desk. He took her wand and went straight to his bedroom and locked her wand away in a safe. He was overjoyed with himself he had captured Granger!

After an hour or so Hermione finally awoke. Draco watched her from his sofa, smirking away. She woke up and saw Draco she tried to charge at him but was stopped but the chains. She screamed in anger.

"Dammit Malfoy!" Her eyes flashed with anger and then she began to break into tears. "Let me go!"

"Granger you're not going to fool me this time," he smirked.

"I'm not joking Malfoy let me go!"

"Yeah, okay." He said as he left to his bedroom.

"Malfoy!" She screamed.

He Apparated to the Weaslete's apartment and knocked on the door. The Weaselete answered on the second knock.

"Malfoy, I'm assuming you have news on Hermione." Ginny said with raised eyebrows. Even though Harry and Draco were best mates Ginny still hadn't trusted Malfoy.

"Yeah I do. She's in my apartment right now."

"Really!" Ginny got excited. "Can I see her!"

"But," Malfoy said and Ginny knew Hermione was still not over the whole situation three years ago. "She's defiant, she refuses to attend your wedding."

"Well you must make her go!" She said desperately. She was out of options. There was no way of getting Hermione to her wedding, unless. "Malfoy you have to come to the wedding!"

"I am," Draco, said confused.

"I mean you have to come to the wedding to make sure Hermione comes to the wedding and stay all through it!"

"Weasley!" Draco groaned. "Why do I have to be on babysitter duty for your hostile Granger!"

"'Cause you found her and you'll get extra coins!"

Draco contemplated for a while. "Fine. Fine!"

Ginny grinned, "That's the spirit! Now make sure Hermione is comfortable in your apartment for the next two weeks!" She closed the door leaving Draco a little stunned. He has to take care Granger for the next two weeks! This was going to be a disaster!

Draco Apparated back into his living room to a Hermione screaming her head off. "Okay Granger, I've got a new order."

Hermione stopped screaming, "I'm listening," she prompted.

"Weaselete wants you to stay here for the next two weeks before her and Harry's wedding so I can keep an eye on you while we're at the wedding. So unless you abide by these terms I'll unlock the chains."

"What do you mean while we're at the wedding? There's no way Harry or Ginny would want you at their wedding!"

"Oh that's where you're wrong!" He smirks. "A lot has happened after you've left! Harry and I are best mates, I am his best man, so yes he would want me to be at their wedding."

Hermione was shocked. Draco? Draco is Harry's best man? How could that have possibly happened? When she left Ronald was Harry's best mate. Harry is one of the many reasons she left London! He backed Ronald a hundred percent when Hermione came out with the truth.

"What about Ronald!"

Draco rolled his eyes, and his face showed disgust. "What about the filthy bastard?"

"Where is he? Shouldn't he be Harry's best man?"

"Why would Harry have him as his best man? The bloody coward ran off after Harry was going to report him to the Ministry for beating a girl he was dating!"

"H-He was going to report him?" Hermione said with tears in her eyes. How could she ever doubt Harry! He was going to report his best mate for her! Why hadn't she stayed!

"Oh don't get all teary for the bastard!" Draco said with deep disgust.

"I'm not getting teary for him," she smiled. Even though she didn't know at the time but Harry did have her back. Maybe she would attend his wedding with Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter**

**Funny story, I showed my sister this story and before she hated the idea of Draco and Hermione. Until now she loves the idea of Draco and Hermione. Well anyways that was funny to me. WELL ENJOY!**

* * *

"Okay Malfoy, I will abide by the terms, now unlock these damn chains!"

He smirks, "Now was that so difficult?" He laughs as he unlocks the chains.

Hermione rubs her wrist in dismay, they were red and blistering, "Can I have my wand?"

"Oh no I don't think so, you're not going to escape again!"

"I'm not going to escape, I'm only going back to my flat to pack clothing and give Cecilia the news I am leaving for two weeks."

"Fine but I'm coming with you."

"Okay," she says as she holds out her hand for her wand but he turns to his bedroom. She waits a few minutes and he comes out with her wand.

Hermione Apparates first with Draco behind her. She head down the hall to her bedroom and she stops when she notices Draco following her.

"You don't have to follow into my bedroom, I'm not going to escape!"

"Can't be too sure," he says and still follows.

Hermione ignores him and packs the finest clothes for a wedding, blouses, jeans, dresses, her running outfit, heels, and her running shoes along with her personal things. She packs a couple of books, spending money, and her Muggle iPhone. She notices she doesn't really have a dress appropriate for a wedding so she decides when she gets back to London, she'll have to buy a dress. Hermione zips up her bag and is stopped by Malfoy laughing at her.

"What?" She asks outraged.

"You're packing like a Muggle," he laughs.

"Well you kind of get used to doing things as Muggles do when you live near them for a long period of time," she says irritated.

He laughs even more when she pushes past him. She grabs the café's keys, turns all the lights out, and locks up her flat. When she and Draco reach the café, Draco is stopped by the charms. Hermione laughs and walks right past the charms. She opens up the doors of the café and sees Cecilia at the countertop. When she sees Hermione her eyes flash with anger.

"Hermione Granger, where in the bloody hell have you been!" Cecilia says in a shushed angry voice.

"Draco got me again," she points at Draco outside the café. "I have decided to just comply with him and just go to the wedding. I'm going to be gone for two weeks. Can you hold up the café while I'm gone?"

"You didn't tell me how ravishing he looks!" She says excitedly.

"Cecilia, focus!"

"Okay, yes I can hold up the café while you're gone!" Hermione hand her the keys.

"Thank you!" She says as she runs out the café. "Ready?" Draco nods and they Apparate back into his apartment.

"Can I just get a room at the Leaky Cauldron!" Hermione complained when Draco threw her a pillow and a blanket for her to sleep on the sofa.

"Nope but if you want you can come sleep with me!" Draco wiggles his eyebrows.

"Oh no!" She starts to set up her bed.

"You're loosing out, Granger," he walks away to his room, smirking.

Hermione sets herself on the sofa and slowly falls asleep. She falls into a dream of painful memories.

_Ronald and Hermione had just gotten back to their apartment after Harry's birthday at their favorite pub. Ronald had a little too much to drink and he was becoming very violent. He started throwing glasses, plates, and bowls. Hermione begged him to quite down but he wouldn't. Instead of throwing glass he turned his rage to Hermione he started to beat her over and over again._

_After four months of Ronald's beatings, Hermione finally builds up the courage to finally tell her best friend about Ronald beating her._

_"'Mione, are you okay? Ron would never do that, especially to you." Harry says laughing._

_"But Harry he does! Every time he drinks he hits me! Look!" Hermione pulls up her shirt to reveal bruises all the way down her side._

_Harry still was in denial. "'Mione, I'm sure you got those bruises from somewhere else."_

_Once Harry knew and so did Ginny and Ginny was angry with Hermione. "I never want to see you again, Hermione Granger! How dare you accuse my brother of beating you!" Once Ginny knew she told Ronald and Ronald became even more violent, it had gotten so bad he almost broke her arm. Few nights later Hermione packed every one of her books and clothing in her handbag with the extension charm. She set of to Paris where she scrambled to get a flat and when she had enough money, she bought her café and named it 'Mione's Café. She hadn't been found for two years, life was good until Draco Malfoy hauled her out of her café._

Hermione woke up sweating, and tears flowing down her cheeks. It was already morning and Malfoy was in the kitchen making breakfast. She heard him coming to the living room so she closed her eyes and pretended she was still sleeping.

"Granger I know you're not sleeping," he walked past. "You're crying," he muttered to himself.

Hermione found herself reading one of her books from when she was in Hogwarts, Hogwarts: A History. She was bored out of her mind with her surroundings she had to reread the book. She was used running around doing things rather than sitting around.

"Of course," Draco said coming out of his bedroom. "Only Granger would read a book over and over again ever after Hogwarts."

"Yeah, yeah," Hermione waved him off as she continued reading. "There's nothing better to do, mine as well read."

"Then do something," Draco said heading to the kitchen.

"Okay then, toddles I'm going to Diagon Alley!" she said Apparating away.

Hermione sighed as she breathed in the fresh air. She started off to a clothing store when she heard a pop right next to her. She looked over to see Draco, she rolled her eyes, and groaned.

"Do you have to follow me?"

"Yes, you're my job."

"Haven't I proved myself enough! I'm staying with you for two weeks!"

"You've only proved one thing to me! You only proved that you would stoop so low as to going to seduce me to escape! You don't have the freedom to be alone yet!" Draco said furious. If there was one thing about Draco Malfoy it's that when it comes to money he'll do anything to get it because after loosing all his money after Hogwarts it's the only thing he's got.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own anything of Harry Potter I only own my plot**

**Anyway sorry for no soon update on Monday like I intended but my life had gotten in the way and took all my time and energy. So, HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Hermione was momentarily stunned by Draco's behavior. She had seen him angry before but she had never seen him become so furious to this extent. "Okay then," she muttered as she turned from Draco and to the Flourish & Blotts. When she had entered she had went straight to her favorite section, Mysteries. She picked up many books until finally she picked two books she found to be quite interesting. She paid 5 Galleons for the books and turned to head out, she caught him rolling his eyes at her.

Next she headed to Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, even though she wasn't to fond of shopping for clothes, for she knew full well she needed to buy a dress for Harry and Ginny's wedding. She entered and went straight to the dresses she couldn't figure what to choose. She was never the one to pick out dresses, Ginny always had when they were still in contact. In a way, this made Hermione miss Ginny dearly but then she stopped herself from thinking such thing. She was angry with her! 'Was I really?' she thought.

Hermione sighed in frustration. "This is bloody ridiculous!"

"Here," Draco handed her an elegant sapphire blue, medium length, spaghetti strapped dress. Hermione gaped at the dress, it was absolutely gorgeous, just the perfect dress.

"It's perfect!" She ran to the changing rooms and tried the dress on. She didn't bother coming out and showing Draco she really didn't want to be made fun of so she kept herself in the changing room and critiqued the dress herself. It fit perfectly. It hugged her slim body and made look as if she had curves, this was the perfect dress!

After Hermione bought the dress she really had nowhere else to go. All of sudden something popped into her head. Fred and George! (By the way in my story Fred is still alive, I just can't imagine Harry Potter without the twins! They're my favorite characters!) Even everything with Ronald, Harry, and Ginny, she still loved her favorite twins! Though they weren't always her favorite twins but she had grown to love them after Hogwarts. She hoped to God they were not angry with her about leaving. When she opened the door to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes a paper airplane magically flew past her head. Children were scattered all throughout the store and George and Fred were beyond busy.

She first walked to Fred. He was at the counter, writing down something on parchment. "Excuse me?" She said grinning, she hadn't grinned that wide in years.

"How may I help you?" Fred looked up, he looked up with a blank face but when he realized whom he was facing his face went to utter shock. "'Mione!" He jumped over the counter and gave her a bear hug.

"What's all the ruckus?" George came from one of the aisles. When he saw Hermione he held the same expression as Fred. "'Mione!" He then ran and he too gave her a bear hug.

"Where in the bloody hell have you been!" Fred was first.

"Why haven't you owled us!" George asked next.

"Why did you leave!" They both shouted.

"Oh I'm happy to see you too!" She pulled them into another hug.

"I believe she's trying to avoid our question, brother. Wouldn't you say?" George said to Fred.

"Yes indeed she is," they both smirked mischievously at each other. "Brother, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Depends on what you're thinking?"

"I'm thinking we have to tickle it out of her!" Fred said as Hermione backed away slowly.

"Brother I was thinking the same!" They both began to tickle her.

After Hermione was tickled out she finally gave in, "Fine, fine! I tell you!"

The both stopped smirking.

"I was in Paris, I needed to get away from Ronald, and I haven't owled because I thought you'd angry with me!"

They both gasped, "Us? Be mad at you!" Fred began.

"Impossible!" George finished.

"Why are you with Malfoy?" Fred began. He wasn't angry with Malfoy being here, he was all right with him after Harry and him becoming best mates, but Hermione with Draco threw him off.

"Miss Ginerva Molly Weasley had sent him to look for me!"

"Why would she have to send him to look for you, wouldn't you have come to the wedding anyway?" George asked.

Hermione looked to the ground sheepishly.

"'Mione!" Fred said questioningly.

"I'll explain later, dinner tomorrow, you two?" She asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Fred winked.

"Of course 'Mione!" George smiled.

"Well I'll be heading out, see you tomorrow!" She hugged them again.

"Don't run off on us again!" Fred said.

"Yeah we will be very disappointed if you don't show tomorrow!" George teased.

"I'm not going anywhere!" She waved goodbye as she walked out.

"Well that was an entertaining reunion," Draco snorted.

"Oh stuff it Malfoy!"

Hermione was pleased with how her day went. She missed Fred and George so much it pained her. While in Paris, so many times she tried to bring herself to owl them but she never went through with it, fearing they would be angry with her. It was a pleasant surprise to see they weren't! She soon hated herself for not going through with owling them. She probably made them worry, the least she could have done was owl them reassuring her safety but she hadn't.

Draco was in his bedroom replaying today's events. He hadn't seen her smile so wide when she saw Fred and George. He wondered why she left 'cause of the youngest Weasel! Something about the whole thing about the Weasel made his skin irk! He never liked the Weasel, but now he hated him! After Harry had drunkenly told him why the Weasel left made him increase his hate toward the Weasel. It brought him to the memories when he had witnessed his own father beating his mother. And now he put the pieces together! It all fit! He realized the real reason why Hermione had left to Paris! She was the girlfriend the Weasel was beating! This made him enraged! Why would he ever lay a hand on Hermione! Yes she could be irritating with her know it all behavior, her book fetish, and her witty retorts but still no reason to beat her! This information made him want/need to find the Weasel and strangle him with his bare hands!

* * *

**Okay the reason Draco wants to strangle Ron is not because he is showing some affection towards Hermione...yet. It is because he had first hand witnessed his father beating his mother and he absolutely hates men how do a such thing to women. By the way, it may seem that I don't like Ginny, Harry, and Ron but I really truly love them, it's just part of my plot. ONE LAST THING, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, THE FLAVORING, AND THE FOLLOWING! I REALLY ENJOY OPENING MY E-MAIL AND FINDING THE REVIEWS AND SUCH, SO KEEP 'EM COMING!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not** **anything of Harry Potter I only own my plot.**

**Okay, I couldn't sleep so I pulled an all-nighter(but now I am so tired! Oh well, my fault) and wrote this! So enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione woke up from a nightmare that she was falling endlessly in bottomless pit. It was not a huge nightmare but she had feared this particular nightmare since she was a child. Right after her mother read her a muggle tale for children called Alice in the Wonderland. The difference between the story and her nightmare was Hermione had to fall from a bottomless pit viewing her most paining memories. She had gotten rid of this dream before when she was twelve but after the war it had come back.

She stood up from the now uncomfortable sofa, and walked to the kitchen. She dabbed her face with water from the sink and leaned on the counter. These nightmares could not be the reasons she woke up every night it was becoming ridiculous! Just yesterday she had a nightmare about before she left to Paris. It was a dream she woke up with tears down her cheeks and she was pretty sure that Draco had heard her and saw her. Coming back to London had triggered so many unwanted memories and nightmares, but she knew she couldn't let it define her.

Hermione dressed in a casual, blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans, with her running shoes. She was heading out to lunch with Fred and George in a half hour. She was overly excited, she loved the twins like brothers and she hadn't seen her brothers in a long time.

"Are you going to be coming?" Hermione asked Draco. She was hoping he wasn't but she wasn't getting her hopes up.

"Do you want me to?" He said.

This her caught by surprise. He was asking her if she wanted him to follow her! She was happy with the answer but couldn't help but be suspicious. She narrowed her eyes, "What are playing at Malfoy?"

"What do you mean?" Draco said nonchalantly.

"Just yesterday, you were saying that I haven't proved myself worthy without supervision. Why the sudden change of mind?"

Draco was surprised, even though he knew he she would probably catch onto his change of mind but he wasn't going to give out why. "I'm busy today, and today I'm making an exception. You are after all going to be with your beloved Weasleys, I figured you wouldn't want me tagging along."

She still was suspicious. There was no way Draco Malfoy would let her off that easily but at the moment she really could care less what his motives were, she had lunch to go to! "Well bye!" she then Disapparated away to her lunch.

As soon as she left, Draco went forth and Apparated to Harry's flat. Harry was sitting at his table eating lunch while reading the Quibbler. "Hey mate!" said when he turned around to see Draco.

"Hey," Draco said as he sat down at his table.

"What's up? Didn't expect you here."

"Yeah well this was a last minute decision." Draco said.

"So what did ya need?"

"Well I was wondering if ya know where Ron Weasley was."

Harry tensed when he heard the name, "Why?" Harry said with anger. Draco knew Ron was a touchy subject because Harry hated Ron after he found out what he did.

"Business," Draco said simply.

Harry nodded, "I really have no idea where he is, I can really care less where he is. But he might be in Romania with his brother Charlie, if he's not there I have no idea where he could've gone."

"I wonder if the Ministry has any information." Draco said nonchalantly.

"Or Molly, she would never let one of her children go without knowing where he was."

"Mind questioning her?"

Harry snorted. "Yeah and let Ginny find out! No way will get myself into that!"

"Well there's no way she'll answer my questions, I'm a Malfoy!" Draco grunted, he knew people didn't trust him because of his family and his surname, but Draco really had changed after the war. He was helping people rather than corrupting people like he once did in the past. After his father had died and his mother in St. Mungo's he changed completely, now he didn't feel the need to corrupt people for his father's acceptance and expectations.

"Well," Harry began he was thinking intently. "I don't suppose you know anyone to question Molly do you?"

"I may have a few people in mind," Draco said thinking of Hermione, Fred, and George. "Do you reckon, Fred or George would know?"

"I wouldn't say they do but you never know."

Hermione walked into the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The shop was closed but the door was open. Fred and George were waiting at the counter. When Hermione walked in they walked to her.

"'Mione, you didn't run off!" Fred gave her a bear hug.

"I told you I wouldn't leave yet!" She smacked Fred's arm playfully.

"Oi! What was that for!" Fred said teasingly.

"That's for not believing me!" She smiled.

George walked over and it was his turn to give Hermione a bear hug. "'Mione, I'm so glad you've come back!"

They headed to a muggle diner. Hermione insisted they go to a wizard restaurant but the twins had other plans. They wanted to go to her favorite diner.

"So," George said as he stuck a fry in his mouth. "Why did you not plan on coming to Harry and Ginny's wedding?"

Hermione knew this was coming. This was the part of the reason why she wanted to go out to lunch with the two. She then explained to them everything. The Ronald situation, Harry and Ginny situation, her leaving without warning, her being completely miserable when she first moved to Paris, her getting a job to scrape up muggle money to open up a café, her opening the café now, and then Ginny sending Malfoy to get her back to London to attend Ginny and Harry's wedding.

When she had finished the two loud, talkative pranksters were at loss of words.

"I know it's too much to handle all at once, and if you don't believe me, I understand."

"Oh 'Mione, we believe you," Fred finally managed.

"Ron left 'cause Harry threatened to turn him into the Ministry for beating one of his girlfriends. We weren't sure it was you, after you left Ron had so many girlfriends, all us didn't know which Harry was talking about!" George said.

"Now we know," Fred said with anger. "And we know where he is!" Fred said dangerously angry.

"Fred no! I am not letting you fight with your brother just because of me!"

"Too late 'Mione, that shipped has sailed!" Both Fred and George said at the same time angrily.

Draco was waiting for Hermione to get back from lunch so he can interrogate the Weasley twins. When he saw her Apparate into the living room, he took that opportunity and Apparated to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. Fred and George were angrily taking their coats off when they heard a loud crack.

"Weasleys," Draco said and walked to the counter where they were.

"What Malfoy?" George said with venom. Draco knew he wasn't angry with him and assumed Hermione had told them about the Weasel.

"Do you know where your brother Ron is?"

"As a matter of fact we do, and we're going to ring his neck!" Fred said with dangerous anger.

"Good, where is he?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own anything of Harry Potter.**

**I really enjoy writing this story, and I hope you enjoy reading it. Thank you for all the following and favoring of this story, I really appreciate it. :D**

* * *

Ginny Weasley was sitting in her flat by her lonesome. She had been torn all week. Although she's been torn for two years! Her best friend that became like a sister as they grew up didn't want to see her. It was painful enough that she didn't want to see her but she knew Hermione Granger had every reason to not want to see her. She had believed her brother over Hermione. At the time it seemed the right decision to believe her brother over Hermione but now she realizes she should have believed Hermione. She had yelled and accused Hermione of lying about something that really was the truth. Ginny never forgave herself, she had driven her away all the way to Paris! She had lost hope when Harry, Fred, George, and her given up the search for Hermione, that's when, she turned to Malfoy to find her. Even though it took a lot for her to admit she couldn't find Hermione without Draco Malfoy's help after two years, she finally gave in. Malfoy had taunted her ever since Hermione left stating he can find her better than she could, she didn't let herself believe him but after two years and her wedding approaching she sought him out.

Now Malfoy found her and she was in London but to Ginny's disappointment Hermione did not want to see her. That's the worst thing Ginny thought was unbearable. Family who didn't want to see her, it hurt so much. So she paid Malfoy extra Galleons jut to keep her from escaping London before two weeks. She assumed it had worked because there was no further contact from Malfoy but she wasn't getting her hopes up. If Hermione wanted to leave she would, and without a trace left behind, only her memory.

"He's in Romania, hiding at our brother's," Fred said with disgust heavily in his voice.

"Afraid he'll be caught and turned in," George said with the same tone.

"Mind if I take care of him?" Draco asked.

"No, but we want to get our hands on him first!" They both said together.

Draco shook his head. "Better I do it then you two. Hermione wouldn't want you two hurting your brother," Draco said but he didn't know why he said it. 'I don't know what Granger would and wouldn't want! What the bloody hell am I saying!' he thought.

"Well we're going to go after him anyway!" Fred said with fury in his eyes.

"What 'Mione doesn't know, doesn't hurt!" George added.

"Yeah well you two can't hurt Hermione, no matter how angry you are, and even if she doesn't know!" Draco said and he was surprised to what he said yet again. 'Since when do I call Granger, Hermione!' he thought.

Fred and George both sunk in Draco's words. Finally realizing Malfoy is right. They can't hurt Hermione like that. Now matter how much she hated Ron, she still didn't want his brothers hurting him because of her, it would give her so much guilt, and it would kill her.

"Fine then, but you can beat the living hell out of him. She won't mind if you do it!" Fred finally said.

"Oh I know, Charlie's address please," Draco smiled evilly.

Hermione set herself on the sofa to read one of her new mystery books. Her mind couldn't help but to wander off though. She was worried Fred and George would do something they would regret. She also wondered where Draco was. She found it rather difficult to believe he would let her off that easily. Even though she had no intentions on running off again she knew full well she had very good opportunity to do so. But she promised Fred and George she wouldn't run off again and she committed herself to staying in London for two weeks, and she was going to stick with her commitment!

Hermione was so engrossed in her thoughts that when she heard a loud crack, her book went flying across the room. She looked up to see none other than Ginerva Weasley. She was beyond shocked, petrified to be more exact.

Ginny knew Hermione would be here, but when she saw her she was frozen on the spot, unable to move or make a sound. She was beyond guilty, and she planned to apologize to Hermione but when she saw Hermione, she couldn't muster a word!

Finally she built up the courage to say something, she knew she wanted to be nice and polite but it wasn't in her anymore. "What are you doing here?" she hissed.

Ginny's eyes went wide. She had never expected Hermione to hiss. Especially to her, of all people! But she knew she deserved it, after all she had done to Hermione. Ginny's eyes developed tears, she couldn't hold them anymore, "I'm so sorry," she wailed.

Hermione felt a pang in her chest. This hurt Hermione more than she was willing to admit. This was her sister! But she couldn't bring herself to be kind. "You should be!" she said with a heavy amount of venom. She was surprised to how harsh it had sounded.

"I never should of accused you!" tears were falling from her eyes like no tomorrow. "I thought I should believe Ron because he was my brother! I never thought he would actually do such things! But now I know what he's capable of!"

Hermione's heart sunk. She couldn't do it anymore, she couldn't be angry at Ginny anymore! Now matter how much she wanted Ginny to pay for all her misery, she couldn't! She then jumped up and hugged Ginny crying with her.

Draco was pleased with himself. He found the Weasel and he was going to make him pay for what he had done to Hermione! He was out for revenge and no one could stop him! Once he had gotten to Charlie Weasley's house, he staked it out from a distance, waiting for the Weasel to come out. After what seemed forever, finally the Weasel had stepped out of the house and started walking down the street.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _ Draco shot at Ron. Ron was immediately in a full body bind. When Draco emerged him, Ron eyes were terrified. Draco grabbed him by the collar, "If you ever lay one hand on a woman again I will come and find you and personally kill you myself!" he said with the most venomous voice he can muster. He than punched him in the face "Oh yeah, that's from Harry," he punched him again, "That's from Ginny," he punched him again, "That's from Fred and George," he punched him in the face again, "That's from me," he punched him again, "And that's from Hermione!" He stopped punching, "And if you tell anyone I did this," he laughed, "I will find you!" He then got up satisfied with himself. He left Ron in the middle of the street and Apparated to his flat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Sorry for the late update, I was a little busy. Sorry if there are any errors.**

* * *

Hermione woke up to the sound of footsteps. She opened her eyes lazily to be greeted by the blinding sun. She blinked a couple times to adjust to the brightness. Hermione turned to the kitchen to see Draco already up and dressed, he was quite loud making coffee. She rolled her eyes at him for disturbing her peaceful slumber. She decided to get up and start the day since she was already awake. She looked down at her watch, seven in the morning! Why was he up this early! She shrugged to herself and walked to the kitchen.

"Morning, Granger," he said without even turning around.

"Morning," she yawned.

"So?" He said after silence had entered the room.

"So what?"

"Is there a reason you're just standing in the kitchen?" He turned around with coffee in his hand.

"Honestly I have no idea, I really don't know what to do with myself here," she looked around at his apartment.

"Do what you usually do, read," he shrugged.

"Yeah but I just woke up and I'm not in the mood," she yawned once again. "And I really don't have the freedom to go out," she muttered.

"Then go out," he took a sip of his coffee.

"Am I missing something?" Hermione eyebrows furrowed. She was still a bit taken off by his sudden change of mind.

"Go out," he shrugs again.

"Okay I am missing something," she noted to herself. "Just a few days ago I proved to be incapable of being left on my own, yesterday your excuse was I was with the Weasley twins and I wouldn't be running off, but today you have no excuse to why you're letting me go on my own."

Draco grew frustrated. "Do you really have to ask question! I am letting you be on your own, why are questioning it?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "I'm just trying to figure out what you're playing at."

Hours later Hermione had only gotten dressed, read, and did a crossword puzzle. Around seven she decided it was time. She grabbed her purse and jacket. She Apparated to WWW, she entered the building and headed to the back room. Where she found George and Fred getting ready.

"Hey," she said making them both jump. She laughed, "Did I scare you?"

"Psh…no!" George rolled his eyes.

"You can never scare me, 'Mione!" Fred said giving Hermione a hug.

George collected his jacket. "Harry, Ginny, Ang, Neville, and Luna are meeting us at the pub, ready to go?"

"Yeah sure," Fred took Hermione's arm as they let George lead the way.

"Ang and George are official now," Fred whispered in her ear.

Hermione laughed, it was kind of an inside joke. Angelina and George had always liked each other but never worked up the courage to ask each other out and when they decided to try they chickened out and resulted in being nervous wrecks.

"So looks like, you're all mine," Fred winked, making Hermione laugh.

The pub was a muggle pub. It was just outside Diagon Alley, not that far away from the shop. When they entered the pub, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Ang, and Neville were in the back waiting for them. As soon Angelina saw George she ran to him giving him a deep kiss.

"Get a room!" They all said at once.

"Hey Hermione!" Harry greeted her with a cheeky grin.

"Harry! Nice to see you!" She returned his cheeky grin and gave him a hug.

"Neville?" Hermione said as she seen Neville.

His appearance completely altered, he looked handsome and confident. Neville smiled, "Hello, Hermione," they hugged and Hermione turned to Luna.

"Hermione, where have you been?" She asked dreamily.

"Paris," Hermione said as she pulled Luna into a hug.

"Sounds enchanting," Luna said dreamily.

Hermione turned to Ginny and hugged her. "How are you?" Ginny asked.

"I'm alright, you?"

"Nervous, stressed, and relived! Mom is killing me with last minute wedding adjustments!"

Hermione laughed, "How is Molly anyways?"

"She is stressed and running around like a chicken with its head cut off but other than that she's just peachy!" Ginny and Hermione shared a laugh.

"Hope you don't mind Gin, but I invited Draco out tonight," Harry came up from behind.

"Of course I don't mind," she rolled her eyes.

Harry didn't notice. "At least you don't have stay with him for two weeks!" Hermione teased.

Ginny smiled sheepishly, "Sorry about that,"

"It's alright, I've survived worse."

"'Mione?" Fred said from behind. He held out his hand, "Would you give me the honor by joining me in a dance?" He grinned.

Hermione turned to Ginny. Ginny nodded that she was okay with it. "Yes you may," Hermione laughed as she took his hand. They made there way to the dance floor.

Draco entered the pub Harry invited him to and made his way towards Harry at the bar.

"Harry! Where's my drink?" He asked jokingly.

"Right here mate!" He handed him a drink.

They started drinking, watching the pub in boredom. Ginny was dancing with Luna, Neville was standing on Harry's other side drinking, and George and Angelina were dancing, and then Draco caught Hermione dancing with Fred, having the most cheeriest time.

"Are they dating now?" Draco blurted out without realizing it.

"Who? Fred and Hermione? I don't think so. Fred and Hermione are best friends. They just tend to tease and flirt with each other but nothing more," Harry shrugged.

To Draco's dismay, Hermione dancing with Fred was a bit frustrating. And they "tend to tease and flirt with each other," brought up an enormous amount of jealousy. Draco really didn't understand why it was making him jealous, it wasn't that big of deal and he shouldn't even be jealous! _'It's not like I have feelings for the bloody bookworm! Or do I?'_ He shrugged. _'No! You DO NOT have feelings for Granger!'_ He scolded himself. He downed his first drink, then another drink, and then three more after that. Now he was drunk out of his mind. Draco was swaying from side to side.

"Whoa Draco, you okay?" Harry said as he helped Draco form falling face first to the floor.

"Yeah," he said stumbling over. "Yeah I'm alright, just a bit dizzy."

"Yeah right! Hermione!" Harry called her.

"D-Don't C-Call her over here!" Draco slurred.

"Yeah, Harry?" She looked at Draco and her eyes widened. "Whoa someone's had a bit too much to drink!"

"Yeah about that, you mind taking him home?"

"Yeah sure," she shrugged. "I was thinking of heading out in awhile anyways," she grabbed her purse. "Just let me tell Fred," she walked over to Fred.

"Sorry no more dancing tonight, I've got to take a drunk Draco home."

Fred slumped his shoulders dramatically. "Do you have to?" He complained. "Can't Harry take him home?" Hermione laughed at him.

"Sorry Fred, I'll pay you back somehow," she kissed him on check.

"Fine but next time you're all mine," he winked.

She laughed and hugged him goodbye. She walked back to Draco. "Come on, Draco," she pulled him by the arm. "Let's get you home." She pulled him outside the pub and into an alley, where from there she Apparated to his apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter.**

**Here ya go! THANK YOU TO: , BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, goofyduxs777, Dreamer98, Fallen Emo Angel, BlondeinBlack1, Iceprincess22454, Team Dramione, karina97, voldyismyfather, NazChick, Bookz24, jhbooklover, Thedragon21, DrAmIoNeLoVeR1154, KitsukeHikari, Beccax95, , Lady Jacqueline, alakazam05, Pirates16103, Mrs. Kratos, LavislyUrs, xXxAngelxGirlx13xXx, potterhead0013, b3llabee, Alicia Renae, Shadow Dragon000, HogwartsStudent1234, adrianiforever, kblondiexoxo, SerpentofDarkness, ca803, I'll be okay after a Red Vine 1, dubbi89, Phoebe Arocis, and others for following, favoring, and reviewing, it means a lot! **

* * *

Previously

**_She walked back to Draco. "Come on, Draco," she pulled him by the arm. "Let's get you home." She pulled him outside the pub and into an alley, where from there she Apparated to his apartment._**

"G-Granger?" Draco slurred, grinning.

"Yes Malfoy?" She said pulling him to his bedroom.

"I-I think I m-might like you," he slurred.

Hermione stopped in her tracks. "You what?"

"I-I s-said I-I think I might l-like you," he grinned.

"Nonsense, you're drunk," she began to pull him to his bedroom again.

"I do!" She placed him onto his bed.

"Yeah, we'll see about that in the morning!" She laughed sarcastically leaving his room.

Hermione sighed as she shook off her shoes. Hopefully he was actually lying because Hermione really didn't want to deal with Draco liking her. She didn't to deal with anyone liking her! Although she had to admit her heart skipped a beat when he told he might like her, other than that it was all just too unpleasant to her. _'Or is it?'_ she questioned her self. _'No that is highly unlikely, I cannot possibly be falling for Draco Malfoy.'_ She shook it off and headed for the sofa.

Draco woke up to the un-welcomed bright sun. His head was pounding, he felt like someone was repeatedly smashing a brick over his head. He walked to his bathroom to an already hangover potion prepared at his sink. He downed the potion and almost immediately, his headache vanished.

The last thing he remembered from last night was Fred and Hermione dancing, he questioning their relationship with Harry, and then him questioning himself if he had feelings for Hermione. After that he had no recollection of what happened afterwards. He knew someone had to have token him home, there was no way he could've gotten back by himself. Usually Harry took him back but he was sure he hadn't, he was with Ginny this time and he knew Harry wouldn't of left her.

He stepped out of his bedroom quietly not to wake Hermione but little did he know she was already up. "No need to tip toe," Hermione's face was in a book. Draco stopped in his tracks. "It's two in the afternoon, not seven."

Draco scratched the back of his head. How could have slept through that damn blinding sun all throughout half of the day?

Hermione caught on to what he was thinking. "I had to cast a sleeping charm on you. You would not go to bed, you wanted to come out and confess your feelings," Hermione placed her book in her lap. "Care to explain?" She arched her eyebrows.

_'Oh shit!_ _What in the bloody hell did I tell her?'_ Draco didn't know what to say next, so he said the first thing that popped in his head. "What did I say?"

"Um…you repeatedly told me you might like me and when I told you were speaking nonsense, which you were, you kept pressing on saying you were serious."

"Oh," he walked to his kitchen awkwardly. What was he to say now?

"So?" Hermione said following him into the kitchen. She was not letting him go with this one. She was going to have fun with it before she dropped it. But a small bit of Hermione wanted to know the truth. "Is it true or was I right, your were speaking nonsense?"

Draco hesitated. He was stuck. He had never been in this kind of situation. He hasn't a clue what to say. The truth or what she wanted to hear? He decided none of the above, "So what if I did, what does it matter to you?"

"So you're saying you do?" Hermione prompted.

"No. I'm saying, what does it matter to you if I do or not," he started his making his coffee.

_'Because I really want to know!'_ Hermione just shrugged, "I don't know, just wondering," she walked out of the kitchen and into the spare bathroom.

Draco sighed in relief, and leaned against the counter. 'That was close.'

The next couple of days later, Hermione and Draco had a routine. They would wake up share an awkward breakfast with each other, and the rest of the day leave each other alone. Some days Hermione would notify him she was going off with Fred and George, or Ginny. After few days she stopped notifying him and just left. Draco was conducting a small investigation for a witch woman. He was often in his kitchen reviewing over the evidence of the investigation. He was burying himself with work to avoid anything to do with Hermione after the night out at the pub.

Hermione finally had enough. It was killing her inside! She couldn't help but wonder if Draco actually liked her. She had a short time to get the answer the wedding was tomorrow! She felt ridiculous! A schoolgirl with a crush and dying to know whether he liked her or not! She stormed over to the kitchen where Draco was currently filing out paperwork. She placed her hands over the papers.

Draco stunned, looked up from his paperwork.

"You need to answer me!" She said with craze in her eyes.

"About what?" Draco said wide-eyed at her crazed eyes.

"Do you or do you not like me?"

Draco smirked, "What? Can't keep your mind off me?" He made his eyebrows wiggle.

She groaned and rolled her eyes, "Please put your egotistic humor aside. I want a real answer!"

"Why?" His smirk still plastered on his face.

"Because! Because I need to know, I have to have a real answer! I have to know things that I question and unfortunately there is no books to answer me!"

"If you most know I-"

**_CRACK!_**

"Draco, are you coming or not!" Harry said as he walked into the kitchen.

"What time is it?" Draco said bewildered.

"Nine! Everyone's waiting for you at the pub!"

"I'm so sorry mate I lost track of time!"

"Yeah thanks, nice to know my bachelor party is not that important to you!"

"Stop having a hissy fit and go back. I'll be there in a few, I just need to change."

"Whatever," Harry rolled his eyes and Disapparated.

"I've got to go," Draco didn't know what to do next so he did the first thing that come to mind. He pecked her on the cheek. "There's your answer," he walked to his room.

Hermione was shocked. But was doing a happy dance inside, she was oddly happy with his answer she placed her hand on the spot where he kissed her. She then knew she indeed did really like him. She then smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter.**

**Thank so much for all your reviews, following, and favoring! ENJOY!**

* * *

Hermione scurried to the bathroom after she realized she had only about ten minutes to get to Ginny's bachelorette party. She threw on a blue sundress and slipped on some black flats. She flattened her hair with her wand and grabbed her purse. She then Apparated in the front of the Shell Cottage, she knocked on the front door and was greeted by Fleur in a matter of seconds.

"Hermione, ez nice to seez zu!" She hugged her.

"You to Fleur! How are you?" She asked as Fleur let her inside.

"I'm fine, zu?"

"I'm great!" She smiled.

"Hermione!" Ginny come running to her. "I thought you weren't going to make it for a second!"

"Well I made it," Hermione smiled.

Draco arrived to his best friend's bachelor party in a very happy mood. Harry knew there was something suspicious going on. He knew very well Draco was more excited about his bachelor party then he was and it was unlike him to loose track of time. He knew when he Apparated into his apartment he interrupted something huge but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Here," Harry handed Draco a glass of firewhiskey.

Draco took it. "Thanks mate," he grinned and sipped the firewhiskey.

After the first round of firewhiskey, Fred started handing the shots out. Draco declined.

"What is your problem?" Neville finally asked Draco.

"I just don't want to get hammered tonight," Draco shrugged.

"Why? It never stopped you before!" said George.

"I just don't, tomorrows Harry's wedding and I don't want to be hung over," he shrugged.

"You know there's a potion for that!" Harry laughed, downing a shot.

"Hermione?" Ginny grinned as she sat on the sofa with Luna, Fleur, and Angelina.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to be a bridesmate?

"Don't you think it's a little too late for that?" Hermione's eyebrows arched.

"Yeah well Fleur's cousin can't make it to the wedding, she's come down with a flu. And you are the perfect candidate to replace her. Originally I wanted you as a bridesmate but I wasn't sure you would accept. But now that we're all good, and Fleur's cousin is the same dress size as you, you can definitely be a bridesmate!"

Hermione was stunned. She really didn't want to come to the wedding another dress then what Draco picked out for her. She wanted to wear the dress he picked! But know Ginny wants her to wear a bridesmate dress and she didn't want to hurt her. "Okay," Hermione said as she sipped her champagne.

"Lovely!" Ginny jumped up and ran upstairs. She came down with a scarlet knee length dress with a gold ribbon waist belt. It was no doubt Gryffindor color schemed. The dress was absolutely stunning but Hermione still thought the dress Draco picked out was more stunning.

"Can you meet at The Burrow tomorrow around eight?" Ginny grinned.

"Sure!"

After everyone but Draco was drunk he one by one Apparated them home. First Harry, Neville, and then Fred and George. Draco finally got back to his apartment and collapsed onto his sofa. Draco hadn't felt the need to get drunk tonight because he hadn't finished his conversation with Hermione. He also didn't want to come home drunk with Hermione being here not after that night out at the pub.

An hour later Hermione Apparated back to Draco's apartment. She found him fast asleep on the sofa where she slept. He looked almost childlike when he was asleep Hermione noted. He look peaceful and as if he had never had a bad day in his life. Hermione smiled and made her way to the spare bathroom with her bridesmate dress in tow. She hung it on the door and walked back to the sofa.

"You know that is where I sleep," Hermione said waking him up. Her smile didn't fall.

"Oh sorry about that," he chuckled as he rubbed his eyes.

Hermione sat beside him. "So, did you have fun?"

Draco shrugged, "Yeah it was alright. Until the end."

"What happened?"

"I was the only sober one, so I had to take them all home."

"And why didn't you get drunk? That seems unlike you."

"Well," he looked over her smiling. "I didn't finish my conversation with you."

"That's not a reason not to get drunk and have a good time with Harry."

"I didn't need to get drunk to have a good time."

"Very well then. Where to you want to continue our conversation?"

"I don't know, maybe here," he leaned and kissed her square on the lips. Hermione was taken back but responded immediately.

She pulled away, "Tell me that's not payback from the first time?" Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.

Draco chuckled and kissed her again. This time the kiss was deeper. Hermione's head was spinning from the wonderful sensation of his lips on hers.

Hermione woke up to a vanilla and sandalwood smell. She also noticed there was something holding her. She opened her eyes to see Draco, she was wrapped in his arms and she was facing his chest. She smiled. This was something she could really get used to. She looked down at her watch. Seven fifty!

"Draco!"

"Hmm?" He said with his eyes still closed.

"We have to get ready! It's almost eight!"

His eyes snapped open. "What time is it?"

"Seven fifty," he removed his hold on Hermione and they both jumped up.

Hermione ran to the spare bathroom and Draco ran to his bedroom. Hermione quickly slipped on her dress and ran for her black heels. She didn't bother doing her hair or makeup. She knew Ginny and the others were doing it for her. A few minutes later Draco come out calm and collected. He was trying to tie his bowtie but he wasn't able to get it.

"Hermione, can you help?"

Hermione smiled at hearing him call her by her first name. "Sure," she walked over to him and tied his bowtie. She pulled him down to her height and kissed him lightly. "Ready?"

"Yeah," he smiled.

Hermione held onto Draco's arm and they Apparated to The Burrow.

"See ya," he pecked her on the lips and they both parted.

Hermione ran into the girls room where they all were getting their hair done.

"Thank Merlin!" Angelina said as she saw Hermione.

"Fleur do her hair!" Ginny ordered.

Fleur complied and started doing Hermione's hair. Fleur French braided Hermione's hair identical to all the other bridesmates and did her makeup. Hermione's makeup was light and simple.

Angelina and Luna were curling Ginny's hair. Hermione took upon herself to start Ginny's makeup. Ginny gave her a questioning look. "Relax Gin, I know what I'm doing. My makeup skills improved since I left." Ginny nodded and Hermione started. After Hermione was done so was Luna and Angelina. Ginny looked absolutely stunning. Her curled red hair was up in a bun, with a tiara finishing it off and her makeup fitted her just right, it was simple but stunning.

"Oh girls!" Ginny squealed. "I look amazing! Hermione I'm sorry I doubted you!"

"It's okay, now lets get you into your dress!"

Ginny's dress was an empire waist with tiny diamonds, with a scarlet ribbon belt around her waist, and the lower part of the dress was puffy. It was just right for Ginny and she looked absolutely beautiful in it. Every woman in the wedding would envy her.

Angelina handed Ginny her bouquet, it was a mix of scarlet and gold roses. Luna then handed the rest of them bouquets smaller than Ginny's.

"Tell them we're ready," Angelina told Luna.

After Luna had come back, Mr. Weasley had come in, now they were ready. Angelina would go first, and then Fleur, Hermione, being the maid of honor Luna would go next, and then Ginny and Mr. Weasley. Finally the music started. The ceremony went as planned. Kingsley married Harry and Ginny and they were now Mr. and Mrs. Potter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: As you know, I don't own anything of Harry Potter.**

**Thank you for the following, favoring, and reviews! ENJOY!**

* * *

Hermione walked into the tent for the reception, for cake, drinks, and dancing. The tent was amazing, it was Gryffindor themed and it was beautiful. Ginny and Harry began to cut there wedding cake and stuff each others mouths. It was funny and adorable. Hermione sat at the groom and bride's table with all the groomsmen and bridesmates. After eating a piece of cake, she just sat in her chair with a glass of wine and watched Harry and Ginny have the first dance. George and Angelina, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Fleur and other couples soon joined them.

"May I have this dance?" she heard Draco say beside her, she looked over to him grinning down at her. She took his hand smiling.

They made there way to the dance floor.

"What is this?" Hermione finally asked.

"Dancing," he chuckled.

"I mean what is this, as in you and I."

"Well I don't know. What do you want to be?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know maybe a relationship?"

Draco pulled her closer. "Are you sure you want it?"

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah I think I do."

"Then so be it," he smiled and leaned down and pressed his lips on her soft lips.

Hermione responded. She kissed him back lightly. She had butterflies swarming inside her stomach and her brain was jumping with joy.

Ginny was joyfully dancing with Harry. She was so excited to start their new lives as man and wife. This was by far the best day in her life. She was so relieved Hermione was there to be with her. She knew when she had Draco get her that they were on bad terms but she had to have Hermione at her wedding. Hermione was her sister and she had to have her sister at her wedding, the idea of her not is unbearable. She was fortunate Hermione actually forgave her, although she knew she didn't deserve her forgiveness.

She glanced over Harry's shoulder just for a second and when she did she couldn't believe what she saw. Hermione and Draco kissing!

"Harry!" Ginny eyes were wide.

"What?" Harry said concerned.

"Look!"

Harry looked behind him and he saw it too.

"You take Hermione, I'll take Draco," Ginny said and they both made they're way to Hermione and Draco.

"Draco, mind if cut in?" Harry asked politely.

Draco nodded and Ginny took Draco. They started dancing.

"Why were kissing Hermione?"

"Uh, don't you think that's a little personal?" Draco joked.

"No. Now why were you kissing her?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"Because I hired you to get her to the wedding, not to get together with her! Is that how you got her here?"

"What!" Draco was taken back. "I don't work like that!"

"Then why were you kissing her!"

"Because I like her and she likes me! I didn't seduce her to come to your wedding!"

"Oh then,"

"Yeah, and you can keep your Galleons. Consider this one free," Draco stormed off.

"So Draco and you?" Harry asked smirking.

"What?"

"Oh don't try to hide it, everyone probably saw you two."

Hermione blushed. "Oh."

"So you two are together?"

Hermione nodded.

"Surprising really but I should've saw it coming."

"What do you mean?"

"Well last night he was in very bright mood."

Hermione blush deepened.

"And then he was asking about Ron's whereabouts, should've known you were the reason he wanted to get hold of him."

Hermione stopped dancing. "What?"

"What? You didn't know?"

"No I did not!" She stormed off in the search for Draco.

Draco went straight to the bar. "Firewhiskey, please," he told the bartender. He was handed a firewhiskey.

Hermione finally found Draco and pulled him by the shirt out of sight.

Draco grinned, "Couldn't keep your hands off me?"

Hermione then crossed her arms.

"What's wrong?"

"Why did you need to know Ronald's whereabouts?"

"Um, how did you know about that?" Draco composure fell.

"Hmm… Well your best mate slipped it. Now answer my question!" She demanded.

"Because I wanted to teach him a lesson," Draco finally gained his composure.

"What!"

"Are kidding me! Are you really angry at me for beating him?" Draco said with disbelieve.

"No! But I can take care of myself, I don't need someone doing my biddings!"

"You can take care of yourself, huh?" He snorted. "Yeah nice way of showing it, you ran away!"

Hermione was shocked. She did the only thing that expressed her emotion. She smacked him right across his face. "Bastard!" She walked away from him.

"Hermione wait! I didn't mean it!"

Hermione ignored him and walked to the bar. "Shot of anything strong!" She ordered.

"Ms. Granger," Kingsley said beside her.

"Hello Kingsley," she smiled politely.

"I haven't seen you around London, where've you been?"

"I've been in Paris," she smiled.

"Oh, well since I'm here, may I propose something?"

"Sure!"

"We have an open position for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and I know you are the perfect candidate for the job. So I was wondering whether or not you'd like to fill in the position," Kingsley smiled.

"Are you offering me a job?" Hermione said shocked.

"Yes, yes I am. So what do you say?"

Hermione thought for a second. Was she really going to drop everything in Paris for a job at the Ministry? Then she remembered Draco's words. She couldn't take of herself instead she ran away. She needed to prove him wrong. "Yes, I would love to!"

"Great, you can start next week!"

Hermione smiled. She was ready to prove Draco Malfoy wrong. She could take care of herself and she was going to move back to London just to prove it! Hermione was bursting with excitement! Not only she was able to prove Draco wrong but also she was going to be moving back to London! She now had an excuse to stay with her family! Hermione joyfully ran to Luna.

"Luna!" She hugged her.

"Hermione?" She hugged back.

"Guess what!"

Luna smiled at her enthusiasm. "What?"

"I'm moving back to London!"

"Wow, that's great!" Luna hugged her again.

"What's with the hugs?" Ginny asked grinning.

"I'm moving back to London!"

Ginny squealed. "You are! Oh my God that's amazing! Where will you be staying?"

Hermione's faced dropped. How could she overlook this! Where was she going to stay? "I-I don't know.

"Are you going to look for a flat?" Luna questioned.

"I guess," Hermione said slowly. She now realized she was not only going to need to find a flat but she was going to have to sell her café and flat in Paris. 'How could I possibly give my café up?'

* * *

**I know, I know I'm horrible! I promise they will make up! There just there needs to be fights in a relationship sometimes, ya know?**** And by the way, Luna may not seem to be dreamy and all but I really have no idea how to write Luna like that but I'll try to find a way.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter.**

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated lately. It's just I've been really busy. I barely even go on my laptop anymore. Next Monday is my first day of high school, so if I don't update soon it's because I'm busy with school. I might update on weekends but not very often, I'm not guaranteeing anything so don't get upset if I don't. Sorry again and thank you for all the following, favoring, and reviews, I really appreciate them.**

* * *

"Hermione, you really don't have to sell it!" Cecilia whined.

"Yes, I have to. How am I supposed to afford two flats and a café?"

"You don't have to!"

"Yes I do. I have no other choice."

"Sell the share with me! I love working here, this is like my second home, and you sell me your flat. I can afford two flats and café!" It was true Cecilia could afford two flats and a share in the café. Her family was very wealthy and she had a huge account. But Hermione didn't want dump those responsibilities on Cecilia. "You can come to your flat anytime to get away, I promise. Please!" Cecilia knew Hermione was beginning to cave. "You don't have to sell this café, you love it and I know you don't want to sell it. You can come here anytime you want, please!"

Hermione caved, "Fine!"

Two weeks later, Hermione bought a nice affordable flat near the Ministry. She visited the café every weekend. She loved her new job, and she loved going to the Burrow almost every night for dinner. She was so consumed in her new life she had almost forgotten Draco Malfoy. Almost. Sometimes when she was alone at home she thought about him but then quickly shoved him out of her head. She was supposed to be angry with him.

Draco on the other hand could not keep her out of his head. She was all he thought about. He was stupid and he knew it. She was something good for him and he let her slip through his fingers. Many of times he tried to bring himself to go to the Ministry to visit her, but he backed out every time. Playing scenarios in his head what could happen if he actually went through with it.

"You need to stop sulking around, you're making me depressed!" Harry said. He was checking up on Draco. Draco hadn't come around the pub on Thursdays like they always did.

"I'm not sulking!" Draco denied.

"Yeah and I'm not the Boy Who Lived!"

"Shut up!"

"You want to come by the Burrow tonight?"

Draco shook his head.

"Hermione will be there."

Draco's head shot up. "Really?"

"Yeah, she comes to the Burrow every week night."

"Okay, I'll go."

Hermione rushed into her flat. She knew she was going to be late for dinner tonight. She lost track of time when she was at the office, looking over files. She quickly dressed out of her suit and pulled a blouse and jeans on. She pulled her bun out and combed her hair out and put up her hair in a casual ponytail. She slipped on her black flats and pulled on her jacket. She then Apparated into the Burrow, she was surprised to see Molly and Ginny still cooking in the kitchen.

"Hey Gin, Molly!" Hermione said smiling. Ginny turned around she didn't look too happy. "What?" Hermione was confused.

"He's here."

"Who's here?" Hermione asked still confused.

"Ron."

Hermione froze. Her body went numb. Ronald was here. She then wanted to run. She couldn't stay here.

"Hermione!" She heard him yell happily from the dinning room.

Now she knew she couldn't leave. _'Dammit!'_ She turned around slowly, with a mortified face. "Hi," she said reaching in her pocket for wand. She had it ready just in case.

"How are you?" He smirked.

Hermione felt nauseous. _'How could he act like he never did anything wrong! No remorse whatsoever! He's sick!'_ Hermione just simply mumbled, "Fine," and turned to Ginny. "Where are Fred, George, and Harry?"

"Harry had to pick up Teddy and Fred and George our at the shop."

"I'll get them!" She Disapparated without any hesitation, when she finally saw WWW glass door she finally sighed in relief. She walked into the shop and found the boys lounging behind the counter. "Are you coming!?"

Fred shook his head, he was angry.

"No you're coming!" Hermione demanded.

"We're not going! He's there," George's voice held thick disgust.

"Dammit! You're going! I have to be there so do you two!"

"You don't have to go back 'Mione," Fred simply said.

"And what show him that I'm borderline mortified of him! No I don't think so and I don't think you two should give him the satisfaction of not showing up!" She paused. "And if you guys really loved me you would come with me, I don't want to be without you guys if he's there," she said in small voice. It was true, they were her big brothers, and her protectors no way would she want to be without them. They made her feel safe.

She knew the last part made them both cave. "Fine," Fred and George both got up and grabbed their jackets. "But if I go after him, promise me you won't try to stop me," Fred said as he pulled Hermione into a half hug as they walked out.

"I guess so," Hermione said.

They all Apparated to the Burrow, Fred's arm was around Hermione when they Apparated and when Ron saw this he became furious and jealous, but he ignored it. He had alliterative motive of being here and he wasn't about to ruin his plan.

"I want to punch him already," George mumbled to Fred and Hermione.

Hermione gave him a stern look. "George no. Not now, it's too soon."

George groaned. "Fine."

"I guess Harry's running a little late," Ginny said as Hermione sat in the middle of George and Fred. "So we mine as well dig in," she took a seat between George and Percy, keeping as far away from Ron as she could.

As soon as she sat there were two cracks from the living room. Harry walked in the kitchen with Teddy in his arms. Behind him was…Draco! When they saw Ron smirking at them they stopped in their tracks. And that's when Draco lunged at Ron.

Draco lunged at Ron. Draco tackled Ron to the ground and punched him.

Harry handed Teddy to Molly and him, Charlie, and Bill pried Draco off Ron.

"You filthy bastard!" Draco said being pulled away.

"You're the filthy bastard!" Ron then lunged at Draco.

Hermione finally snapped out of her shock. She got up from the table and as Ron was about to punch Draco. She punched Ron right in the face. Knocking him out. Hermione was satisfied with her handy work. Her Martial Arts class paid off finally. The only thing she wasn't satisfied about was her bloody knuckles and everyone's shocked stares.

"Sorry," she smiled weakly.

Fred and George couldn't help but burst out laughing. Ginny and Harry couldn't help but crack a smile. Draco was too shocked with Hermione do anything. Everyone else was just about the same except their jaws were dropped.

"I think…I think I should be going," Hermione hurriedly grabbed her jacket. Before anyone could stop her she was gone. Long gone. She was in her café.

"Wow, I didn't expect you here this late!" Cecilia smiled and then saw her bloody hand. "What the hell happened to you!?" She rushed over to her and dragged her to the kitchen. Cecilia placed hot water over her hand, then medicated it, and then bandaged it up. "So what happened? Don't tell me you're running from Aurors!"

"No, I just punched Ron. I knocked him out!" Hermione couldn't help but smile. "Thanks to you forcing me to take Martial Arts!" She hugged Cecilia.

"You're welcome, I think," she hugged her back.

"I had to come here," Hermione pulled away. "I know they're going to come look for me at my flat in London, so I came here."

"So they are Aurors after you!" Cecilia panicked.

"No, I mean the Harry, or Fred and George. I really can't explain why I got up and punched him before he punched Draco. I felt… like I had to. You know? And when I did," Hermione laughed. "It felt so satisfying, like it was the most powerful thing I've ever done!"

Cecilia became uneasy. This was not the Hermione she knew. "'Mione I think you should lye down. You're not acting like yourself."

"No Cecilia! I'm not becoming insane or anything! I think it's because I finally stood up to him! Ron, I finally punched Ron! I finally stood up for myself in a way! Proving to him that I wasn't the same person he used the beat!"

"'Mione, I think you should calm down," Cecilia believed Hermione but she was unsure of this new-found attitude. She knew something, Hermione wasn't the same person, she found this type of power and Cecilia worried she would punch someone again. Or Ron again. What really worried Cecilia was what if Hermione did hurt Ron again-even though he deserved it-next time she worried it would be worse. What if Hermione seriously injured Ron, leaving him in critical condition? _'No that won't happen, Hermione would never.'_ Cecilia thought. _'Maybe, just maybe she actually would.'_ Another voice said in Cecilia's mind.

* * *

**Okay, I know it may seem a little ridiculous but I really want to show Hermione in another light. I think she should become a little hot-headed and aggressive sometimes, especially when confronting Ron or something. But really like I said before, I really don't hate Ron. It's just a plot.**


End file.
